suitmansurvivor_threefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Naozhou
|season=5 |winner= Ryan D. / |numberofepisodes= 13 |numberofdays= 15 |numberofcastaways= 18 |tribes= |maintwist=The Dragon's Head |filminglocation= Naozhou Island, Guangdong, China |seasonrun=January 6, 2020 – January 22, 2020 |video= Survivor Naozhou (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Survivor: Naozhou – The Dragon's Head is the fifth season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which premiered on January 6, 2020 and ended with the winner reveal on January 22, 2020. It ended with Ryan D. defeating Dana M. and Marissa W. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2-1 vote. Production The fifth season was announced on November 10, 2019, alongside the season subtitle The Dragon's Head. Applications opened on December 22, 2019, closing almost two weeks later on January 3, 2020. 32 people applied, 14 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on January 4, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes of six. The tribes are named after places on Naozhou Island - Chima, wearing red, Linwu in teal, and Nakun, with purple. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Gongzhu, wearing yellow. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from and . Features Twists * The Dragon's Head: A mysterious new entity in the game, which will tempt players with the opportunity to gain great power, and curse their enemies, by gaining a certain quantity of Dragon Tokens. However, failing in a numerical trial will result in the curse backfiring on the person who played it. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. This season, for the first time, the chest was never opened. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 3, two tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with only one tribe winning immunity. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Chima, Linwu and Nakun tribes underwent a tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. The Chima tribe was dismantled in the switch. Powers * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. ** Revelation Idol: A new form of Hidden Immunity Idol that functions the same as a normal idol, but it also publicly reveals who voted for the person it's used on. * Extra Vote: This power enables the user to vote twice at a particular Tribal Council. * Vote Stealer: This power enables the user to take away someone's vote and instead cast two themselves at a particular Tribal Council. * Viruses: A group of curses which allow players to impose a ban on a particular game element to a player of their choice. This season featured two-round bans on Idols, Votes and Challenges. * 50/50 Vote: This curse enables the user to force a player of choice to have to submit two potential options for their Tribal Council vote, with a random draw deciding which vote goes forward. * Challenge Advantage: This power gives the user a boost in a particular Immunity Challenge. ** Challenge Disadvantage: The reverse of it's parent twist, this curse gives the player chosen a negative handicap in a particular Immunity Challenge. * Ejector Seat: This power enables the user to leave Tribal Council. They cannot be voted out, but also cannot vote at Tribal. Final Results Contestants } | nowrap|'Patrick J.' | 24, Suitman Slave Newmarket, Ontario | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="7" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Noah K.' | 18, College Student Boulder, CO | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 25, Student Maryland, USA | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Kevin A.' | 19, Student United States | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Julio S.' | 23, Immigration Lawyer Chicago, IL | | | 14th Place 5th Voted Out Day 4 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Austin B.' | 21, Student Ypsilanti, MI | | | 13th Place 6th Voted Out Day 5 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Ray G.' | 19, Student New Jersey, USA | | | 12th Place 7th Voted Out Day 6 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Stuart H.' | 19, Student Texas, USA | | | rowspan="11" | 11th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 10 |- | | nowrap|'Ranz T.' | 21, Student San Jose, CA | | | 10th Place 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'LeQuisha Q.' | 23, Events Co-ordinator Newcastle, UK | | | 9th Place 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 9 |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 18, Student Michigan, USA | | | 8th Place 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Sydney D.' | 23, Bartender Montreal, Canada | | | 7th Place 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 13 |- | | nowrap|'Bubba G.' | 20, Teacher Aide Nashville, TN | | | 6th Place 6th Jury Member Day 12 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Lilly R.' | 21, Law Student Alabama, USA | | | 5th Place 7th Jury Member Day 13 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Chloe D.' | 21, Law Student France | | | 4th Place 8th Jury Member Day 14 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Marissa W.' | 21, Model New York City, NY | | | Third Place Day 15 | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Dana M.' | 19, Student Richmond, VA | | | Runner-Up Day 15 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Ryan D.' | 23, Nurse Kentucky, USA | | | Sole Survivor Day 15 | 4 |} * : Bubba played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. * : Marissa played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 2 votes against her were not counted. * : Dana played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Ryan, therefore 2 votes against him were not counted. * : Chloe played a Revelation Immunity Idol, but didn't negate any votes against her. * : Chloe played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 2 votes against her were not counted. * : Dana played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes against her were not counted. The Game * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : A Extra Vote was used, allowing the user to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Chloe used a Vote Stealer, taking away Marissa's vote at this Tribal Council and cast two votes herself. * : Due to a null vote, there was a re-vote between all non-immune players. * : Due to a tie at the Final Four, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. Voting Table } Patrick}} | Noah}} | Will}} | | Kevin}} | Julio}} | Austin}} | Ray}} | Stuart}} | Ranz}} | LeQuisha}} | Nolan}} | Sydney}} | Bubba}} | colspan="2" | Lilly}} | | Chloe}} | Marissa}} | Dana}} | Ryan}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 3-2-1 | 5-1 | 3-2 | nowrap| 2-2-1 | 2-1 | 4-2-1 | 3-2-1 | 4-2-1 | 6-2-2-1 | nowrap| 1-0-0-0 | 6-3 | 5-2 | 4-2 | 4-1-1 | colspan="2" nowrap| 0-0 | 4-2 | 2-2 | No Vote | colspan="3"| 5-2-1 |- | | align="left"| Ryan | - | - | colspan="3"| - | | | - | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | - ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Dana | - | - | colspan="3"| - | | | - | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | - |- | | align="left"| Marissa | - | | | colspan="2"| - | - | - | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | - |- | | align="left"| Chloe | | - | - | | | - | - | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Lilly | - | | | colspan="2"| - | - | - | | | | | | | | | | nowrap | colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left"| Bubba | - | - | colspan="3"| - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left"| Sydney | - | - | colspan="3"| - | - | - | | | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left"| Nolan | - | - | colspan="3"| - | | | - | | | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left"| LeQuisha | - | | | colspan="2"| - | - | - | | | | | colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left"| Ranz | | - | - | | | | | - | | | colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left"| Stuart | - | - | colspan="3"| - | | | - | | colspan="10" | | | |- | | align="left"| Ray | | - | - | | | - | - | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left"| Austin | - | | | colspan="2"| - | | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left"| Julio | | - | - | | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left"| Kevin | | - | - | | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left"| Will | - | | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left"| Noah | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left"| Patrick | | colspan="21" |} * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Julio was cursed with the 50/50 Vote, forcing him to select two vote options for two rounds, with one being selected as his permanent vote each time. * : Bubba was cursed with the Vote Virus, rendering him unable to vote for two Tribal Councils. * : An Extra Vote was used, allowing the user to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Chloe used a Vote Stealer, taking away Marissa's vote at this Tribal Council and cast two votes herself. * : Due to a tie at the Final Four, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. Gallery 5. Naozhou DVD Cover.png 5. Naozhou Immunity Idol.png 5. Naozhou Hidden Idol.png 5. Naozhou Immunity Necklace.png Chima Screencap.png Linwu Screencap.png Nakun Screencap.png Gongzhu Screencap.png Chima Insignia.png Linwu Insignia.png Nakun Insignia.png Gongzhu Insignia.png Chima.png Linwu.png Nakun.png Gongzhu.png Category:Seasons